international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ekkehard Innokenti
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Ekkehard Samuel Innokeni Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Russia Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 23 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Werewolf Mother: Name, Avdotya Innokeni (Police Officer) Demi Wood (Birthmother) Father: Name, Dimitri Innokeni (Laywer) Siblings: N\a Other important figures: Penolope Innokenti (Wife) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) He was born out in the cournty side of Russia. He was a lowly half wited Russian boy, as the other boys called him. But he ingored those comments, as a young boy at the age 5, he didn't really care about the other boys. His earlier life was much different then today, he didn't seem as thrilled as the other did. He was born to a poor teenage girl who barely turned 16 years old. ''' '''So he was adopted out to her family members, Avdotya and her husband were rich and lived out in the city. He didn't feel like he belonged there sense he was 8 years old when he was adopted by the Innokeni's. He was a good boy, well mannered and poliet though. He didn't really miss Demi becuase she simply left him to do his own thing. At the age of 11, he became a werewolf, but luckly he was chainged up in the attic of the house when that happened. He then got his letter and went here, but while he was in his 1st year, he meet the love of his life, a pure blood English girl named Penolope. He had a huge crush on her, in his third year he asked her out and she accepted. Many years later, he and Penolope married. He is 22 years old, in his 12th year here. ''' Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? '''Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Compassionate, Kind, Charming (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Dangerous, Rude, Loud (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) He's a charming and kind homely man, he is very compassionate about the people he loves. He is very poliet and caring, but also can be very rude. He is rather, well humored and playful man. He loves his wife 100%. He can be very dangrous and loud at times when he sees bullying. He hates bullies and will protect the innocent form the vicious. He is a good man, but will take action when needed too. He is a poliet and a gentle man other wise. Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) He is very hadsome, with bright brown eyes and dark brown hair. He is 6.1 inches tall. He is very tall, and can easly tan. He likes wearing muggle clothes. He likes wizard clothes, but Muggle clothes suit him more. He can easly tan, but is most of the time with milky white skin. All women come up to Ekkehard and he doesn't really respond to them. Unless it's his wife voice. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: UsernameGoldenGail3 (talk) 06:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) User name Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~)GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved ---- : Please use a different photo, the one you have used has a very clear watermark for a reason.